First Kiss, First Lover
by Naomi-chian
Summary: El amor casi nunca le tocaba la puerta de su corazón, solo una vez le toco y su interior termino siendo un desastre, uno que no podría limpiar con facilidad. Tal vez, el amor tocaba con insistencia, pero ella solo se hacia la sorda.
1. Sabor a Fresa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** El amor casi nunca le tocaba la puerta de su corazón, solo una vez le toco y su interior termino siendo un desastre, uno que no podría limpiar con facilidad. Tal vez, el amor tocaba con insistencia, pero ella solo se hacia la sorda.

* * *

**...**

**First Kiss, First Lover**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Sabor a Fresa**

**...**

* * *

— Que linda…

— ¡Deja de decirme así!

El chico se rio ante la expresión que su amiga ponía. Su rostro sonrojado era demasiado tierno y angelical.

— Que diría Crys si te escuchara decirme eso

— No me diría nada, solo me patearía hasta la luna

Yellow rio al imaginar la escena y Gold le siguió. Ambos miraban el atardecer en el faro de su ciudad natal, Johto. Los dos chicos eran amigos desde la secundaria, tenían una amistad inquebrantable, al igual que la confianza entre ellos. Es más, muchas ex novias del chico, trataron de separarlos — tenían muchos celos de su amistad — pero ninguna de ellas pudo, nadie podría separarlos y eso Yellow y Gold lo sabían.

Aquel lugar era su base secreta, la vista que le mostraba era sumamente hermosa y relajante, ambos podían ver el constante fluido del mar y el canto de las aves. Era un fantástico sitio y nadie sabía de su existencia, solo ellos.

— No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo… — dijo Gold — Yo iré a la universidad de ingeniería y tu… a un instituto de arte…

— Aun no me creo que eligieras esa carrera… ¿Estas seguro de eso?

— Hey, seré un vago pero si doy lo mejor de mí, puedo lograrlo

Yellow le sonrió y él le revolvió sus cabellos.

Varios rumores circulaban por su círculo de amigos y conocidos, todos decían que Gold gustaba de la rubia. ¡Hasta su tío en su momento se lo mencion! Sin embargo, su inocencia le hacía perder el interés de ese tipo de conversaciones, para ella Gold era su amigo, su hermano.

— Me gustas — soltó de golpe

El corazón de Yellow se paralizo, debió haber escuchado mal, si eso era.

— ¿Ah? — se limito a decir

— No me hagas repetirlo… es vergonzoso

Un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico y Yellow lo podía ver con claridad — por primera vez en su vida, maldijo su buena visión. Ella también se sonrojo, al ver… lo tierno que su amigo se veía.

— Me gustas — repitió

Ahora sus orejas estaban coloradas, de sus labios salían palabras indescifrables, sus piernas temblaban, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás y con eso un mal paso. Su cuerpo se iba hacia atrás, ella cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero Gold fue más rápido y lo sujeto de su cintura, para luego atraerla hacia él, lo único que hizo Yellow fue aferrarse a la camisa de su amigo. El chico sonrió y la apretó mas para sí.

— En serio me gustas — dijo Gold buscando el rostro de la chica, ella no podía verle a los ojos

— ¡Basta, Tu estas con Crys!

— Puedo terminar con ella

— ¡Es que acaso piensas que las mujeres somos cualquier cosa!

— No todas, tu eres diferente…

— Somos iguales, tenemos sentimientos

— Me refiero a que tú cautivaste mi corazón

— ¡No! Estas volviendo a cometer el mismo error que con Britney, ¡¿Vas a mandar al demonio los tres años que llevas con Crys?!

— Ella es similar a ti… y no me refiero a la brusca y a la apariencia, tienen el mismo corazón puro e inocente… pensé que si me refugiaba en alguien similar a ti… podría reemplazar el sentimiento… pero al final solo terminare hiriéndome y a Crys… vamos… lo de Britney fue un choque y fuga, ni siquiera hubo una relación…

— Un choque y fuga de un mes… — susurro mientras escondía aun más su rostro en el pecho del chico.

— No niegues que gracias a eso vimos la verdadera faceta de ella

— Me da lo mismo, éramos amigas y por lo suyo ella no me volvió a hablar…

—Bueno… lo pasado paso… ¿Tu respuesta?

— ¡Gold! — Le grito mirándolo a los ojos — Yo no…

La rubia al levantar la mirada, Gold la vio como una oportunidad para robarle un beso, _su primer beso_, ya que Yellow con sus 18 años, ella jamás ha tenido pareja y eso Gold lo sabía más que nadie.

— ¡Como te atreves! — Yellow levanto su mano para pegarle una cachetada, pero Gold sujeto su muñeca, tiro de ella y volvió a unir sus labios, pero en un beso que de nada tenia de casto.

Yellow no sabía qué hacer, por lo que solo tenía sus ojos cerradas con fuerza y se dejaba llevar por el chico. Por su parte, Gold saboreaba de la boca de la rubia el dulce sabor a fresas del pastel que hace unas pocas horas había comido, el sabor indicado para ella. Los pulmones de ella le exigían aire con desesperación, pero sabía que su amiga no rompería el beso, eso era lo último que haría, fue por eso que junto la poca fuerza que le quedaba y le pateo la pierna.

Gold cortó el beso y grito de dolor, oportunidad que vio Yellow para liberarse.

— ¡Idiota! — le grito ella, una vez logro recuperar el aliento, para luego marcharse corriendo de su base secreta.

—w—

Chuchu, el hámster de Yellow miraba con preocupación a su ama. Ella estaba tumbada en su cama, con las frazadas tapándola y la almohada en su cabeza. Las pocas veces que se levantaba era si bien para ir al baño, para cambiarle el agua, comida o acariciarla. En todas esas ocasiones, antes de volver a echarse, notaba como sus orejas se ponían rojas, luego la miraba algo nerviosa y juraría que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero de sus ojos no salían ni una pequeña lágrima.

— Fue… mi primer beso, Chuchu — después de decir eso, volvía a la cama en la misma posición.

El hámster nunca antes había visto de esa manera a su dueña y eso le preocupa a horrores.

— Yellow — escucho con un suave golpe en la puerta — Tienes una llamada… es Gold

— ¡No estoy! — contesto de inmediato

— Pero…

— ¡Si digo que no estoy, no estoy!

El hombre miro algo preocupado la puerta, trato de entrar, pero Yellow fue más rápida.

— ¡Tengo ropa interior tirada por todos lados, así que será mejor que no entres! — mintió

Su tío cerro de golpe la puerta y escucho como se disculpaba por el teléfono. No quería ver a nadie, no quería salir de su habitación, ese era el único refugio que tenia. Cuando cerraba los ojos, recordaba ambos besos que su amigo le había dado, no podía negarlo la experta lengua de Gold, le había hecho que le agradara el beso, razón por la cual sus mejillas se sonrojaban con intensidad y se avergonzara de sí misma por sus pensamientos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, sorprendiendo a Chuchu y Yellow, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, frazadas y almohadas ya estaban en el suelo. La rubia tembló al ver a su mejor amiga en frente de su cama, su mirada emanaba enojo y furia.

— Así que ni siquiera puedes contestarme el maldito celular…

¡Oh, cierto! Su celular estaba apagado. Las constantes llamado de Gold, la hacían poner demasiado nerviosa, por lo que decidió apagarlo.

— Lo siento… lo tengo apagado… — dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama

Blue cruzo sus brazos y miro a su amiga. Sus ojos no brillaban como usualmente lo hacían.

— Ya sé lo que sucedió… — declaro

— ¡¿Qué?!

— El idiota de Gold se lo dijo a Silver y él me lo dijo a mi — dijo — Silver esta tan molesto con Gold que le tiro un puñetazo por lo que te hizo… sabíamos que tenía un cierto gusto hacia ti… y te lo advertimos…

— Lo sé… lo siento… dile a Silver que agradezco su preocupación, pero prefiero que evite los golpes…

— Mi linda Yellow… no te debes poner así… encerrándote no solucionaras nada…

— Tengo miedo que si salgo de aquí, el estará afuera… esperando mi respuesta…

— Pues si tu no sientes nada por él, solo dile que no y listo…

— Y si… arruina nuestra amistad… odiaría perderlo…

— Te lastimaras a ti misma, si comienzas una relación sin un sentimiento mutuo

Los ojos de Yellow comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, Blue lo noto y abrazo a su amiga.

— Cuando él me beso…

— ¡¿Qué?! — La interrumpió — ¡El te beso, eso no le dijo a Silver! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Quitarle la inocencia a mi Yellow!

— Blue…

— No te preocupes, seré yo la encargada de mandarlo a su tumba, así ya no te volverá a fastidiar y podrás vivir tu vida tranquila

— Preferiría que no lo hicieras

— ¿Segura? — Blue vio la respuesta en los ojos de su amiga — Uhm…esta bien… por ti lo hare… ¿Qué decías?

— Cuando él me beso… yo… me sentí… bien…

Blue se la quedo mirando, no parpadeaba y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían dos platos.

— No me digas que… te gusta Gold…

— No… no lo sé… tengo la cabeza muy enredada — mencióno mientras se tocaba la cabeza — con solo pensarlo me duele la cabeza…

La castaña comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga, era lo que más podía hacer, Yellow debía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por sí sola, ella no podía interceder, por mas entrometida que sea.

— ¡Vamos, es hora de cambiarte! — le dijo con una sonrisa — Hoy comienzas clases, ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿Eh? — Yellow cogió su celular y lo encendió, ignoro los mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su amigo y vio la fecha. Era increíble cómo se pasaban los días cuando uno estaba deprimida.

El celular de Blue sonó y ella dio un suave grito al ver el mensaje.

— Green me está esperando afuera — comento — dice que me de prisa o llegara tarde a sus clases… no puedo dejarte así Yellow… le diré que se vaya…

— No es necesario, se que bus tomar para ir al instituto… ve con Green

— Pero…

— Mis clases de hoy comienzan en la tarde, en cambio tu empiezan en un par de horas… si sucede algo te llamo de inmediato…

— Me lo prometes — dijo haciendo un puchero

— Sip

Blue abrazo por última vez a su amiga y se fue. Yellow suspiro y se fue hacia Chuchu, a la cual le acaricio con suavidad su cabeza, ella le sonrió y su estomago gruño. Ahora que lo recordaba no había tomado desayuno. Estiro su cuerpo y se fue al baño, una buena ducha podría borrar sus males.

Al terminar se puso lo primero que encontró, como le había dicho a su amiga, su cabeza no estaba para pensar en ese momento. Bajo al primer piso, sorprendiendo a su tío por el repentino cambio de actitud. Aunque fueran más del mediodía y su estomago gruñera como un oso, se preparo un suave desayuno de huevos, tocino y pan.

— Yellow… — le hablo su tío — ¿Ya estas mejor?

La rubia le sonrió con dulzura y encanto, a lo que su tío supo la respuesta. La inocente y dulce de su sobrina había regresado.

—w—

— ¡Me voy! — grito

— ¡Oh, gracias por preparar el almuerzo! — le grito su tío desde la sala

— No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que necesites me mandas un mensaje — dijo mostrándole su teléfono

— _Como si supiera hacerlo _— pensó su tío

— Hoy solo tengo dos clases, estaré de vuelta en 5 horas — dijo a punto de salir

— Ve con cuidado

Yellow le sonrió y se marcho. Coloco sus audífonos en su celular y se los puso en los oídos, para luego encender la música. Al escuchar la suave melodía, respiro con tranquilidad. La música siempre había sido un escape en su vida. Se puso en marcha caminando en dirección a la parada del bus, no estaba muy lejos de su casa, pero tenía que girar unas cuantas esquinas para poder llegar.

El volumen estaba demasiado alto, casi no podía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A punto de girar la primera esquina, fue tomada por la cintura y girada. Trato de gritar, pero la voz no salía, por lo que lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos. Aun con el volumen alto, escucho burlona sonrisa, que ella la reconocería en cualquier lado.

— ¡Gold!

El chico rio nuevamente, pero con mas escándalo. Yellow estaba furiosa, su corazón aun latía con rapidez por el susto, luego recordó la situación en que se encontraban. Gold aun la tenia sujeta por la cintura y muy pegada a él. Sabía la razón, por la que estaba aquí. Ella no le había dicho ni si, ni no. Ya que él estaba Crys.

— ¿Q-que quieres?

— Termine con Crys — confeso

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Como escuchas… ahora quiero tu respuesta… — dijo el tratando de acercarse lo más posible a la rubia.

— ¡No, espera! No ves que estás haciendo lo mismo que con Britney…

— Ya te dije… es diferente… — deseaba sus labios, quería probar nuevamente ese sabor a fresa

Yellow empujo a Gold, logrando liberarse del agarre, pero el tomo sus muñecas. Ella solo retrocedió, quería huir del chico. Fue ahí que el ojidorado lo noto, un chico los había estado observando desde el principio. Él lo miro y de inmediato lo reconoció, frunció el ceño fastidiado por el curioso. La rubia giro su cabeza y lo vio. Su cuerpo se paralizo y sin razón sentía como sus fuerzas le fallaban.

— ¿Yellow? ¿Gold? — pregunto

El primer amor de la rubia estaba delante de ellos.

Gold chasqueo la lengua y jalo a Yellow para llevarla a otro lugar donde pudieran estar solos.

— ¡No, basta! — Grito Yellow — Me lastimas…

Gold sintió un apretón en su muñeca, volteo un poco su rostro y miro el causante. El bendito curioso.

— Suéltame — le ordeno

— Le haces daño — dijo

— Oh… veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo un metiche, _Red-sempai_— esto último lo dijo con una ironia que desde hace tiempo Yellow no escuchaa

— Si veo que alguien está siendo lastimado, tengo que meterme

Gold se burlo y soltó la muñeca de su amiga.

— Luego te llamo — le dijo

El chico camino hacia su moto — razón por la cual Yellow no lo vio venir — y se fue. Red miro a Yellow, quien frotaba sus muñecas.

— ¿Estas bien?

Yellow asintió, algo nerviosa y avergonzado. Red la miro por un segundo y luego trato de aguantarse una risa.

— ¿Q-Que están gracioso? — le reprendió

Red le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza de la rubia.

— No… discúlpame… es que… no has cambiado en lo absoluto en estos años…

Las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron y agacho la cabeza. Como era posible que a pesar de los años, el aun podía darle ese tipo de emociones.

—w—

— Aquí tienes — le dijo mientras le daba un vaso con gaseosa

— Gracias

Como muestra de agradecimiento, Yellow había invitado a Red a su casa para tomar algo, el chico acepto gustoso la invitación. Ahora Red estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de la casa de la rubia.

— Bien… me he estado aguantando las ganas de preguntar… ¿Tu y Gold son novios? ¿Se pelearon por algo?

— ¡No! — Respondió de inmediato y al darse cuenta de su tono de voz, se sonrojo — somos amigos… al menos eso creo…

— ¿Sucedió algo?

Lo miro nerviosa por un segundo, miro el vaso de agua que tenía en su delante y comenzó a hablar. Era increíble, con solo su presencia, él le hacía hablar como si fueran amigos desde toda la vida. Ambos habían ido al mismo kindergarten y hubo un tiempo en que él vivía cerca de su casa, pero de un momento a otro, el le dijo que se mudarían y al otro, el ya no vivía cerca de ella. No iba a negarlo, pero se sintió algo sola, ya no caminaban juntos de ida y vuelta a la escuela, ya que con la mudanza, también vino un repentino cambio de colegio. Lo poco que sabía de él fue que se fue a Kanto, su tierra natal y no sabían si algún día iba a volver. Aquel triste momento fue repuesto por Blue, Green, Silver y Gold, nunca más se volvió a sentir sola, pero aunque trataron de rellenar el vacio, era imposible, el chico que estaba en frente de ella, había sido alguien muy especial para ella.

— Eso suena problemático, que su amistad se complicara… es difícil…— dijo preocupado — Aunque quien diría que la inocente Yellow se viera involucrada en un problema amorosa

Yellow se sonrojo y se sentó en el sofá, a solo un cojín se encontraba su viejo amigo.

— Lo peor es que… el… se robo mi primer beso — le dijo mirándolo con los ojos llorosos

Red se sorprendió al ver a Yellow llorar, si algo no le gustaba era ver a alguna mujer llorar. Al cabo de unos segundos, el proceso las palabras de la rubia.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Oh, por favor! — Dijo la chica tapándose el rostro con sus manos — es vergonzoso…

— No… ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas?

— ¿Ah? — levanto la mirada

— Yo fui tu primer beso

* * *

**Fecha: 2 de noviembre de 2012**

_¡Yey~! Tenia que escribir algo dulce antes de irme a dormir, el dia de ayer vi con unos amigos actividad paranormal 4, no fue la gran cosa, pero cada vez que veo una peli de terror estoy algo paranoica._

_¿Que les parecio? Realmente me sorprende lo que escribo x3, ya tengo la historia desarrollada en mi cabeza, asi que de preferencia la ire a escribir a mi cuaderno antes de que se me vaya —ya que siendo sincera, tengo memoria de elefante— Ahora, pensaba actualizar Eterna Oscuridad, Eterna Luz primero, pero sucedio un problema... no me siento confiada del capitulo, por lo que decidi tener un beta — mi primer beta he de decir . Los requisitos son simples, Haber jugado BW2, tener tiempo disponible —mi horario del instituto es bien flexible, por lo que escribo en cualquie momento que pueda — y Paciencia con su servidora... esto ultimo es importante, ya que hay momento en que la musa se va y queda mi cerebro vacio... por lo que me digno a hacer cualquier cosa._

_No me gustaria tampoco que aquel lector que me ayude sea spoileado y no disfrute el capi, por lo que solo sera el capitulo 3, que es el que menos me ha gustado y no he hallado una forma de mejorarlo. Ahora si me retiro, son un poco mas de las 2 de la mañana y tengo clases de ingles temprano._

_A los interesados, envienme un mp aqui en fanfiction, un correo — mi e-mail esta en mi profile— o un mp por face —tambien en mi profile. Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo!_

_**Naomi-chian**_


	2. Amargo Tiempo

**...**

**First Kiss, First Lover**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Amargo Tiempo**

* * *

—Yo fui tu primer beso

Red proceso sus palabras, lo que había dicho era demasiado vergonzoso, por lo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color escarlata. Yellow lo miraba sorprendida, ella no recordaba que él fuera su primer beso. Es más debía recordarlo, ya que él había sido el chico que tiempo atrás le gustaba, el fue su primer amor. Tal vez sería buena idea buscar algo de información entre sus diarios.

—O-Olvida lo que dije — dijo Red tratando de arreglar el aire tenso que había en la sala de la casa de Yellow

La rubia aun lo miraba sorprendida y comprendió el mensaje que le mandaba.

—B-Basta de hablar sobre mí… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué regresaste a Johto?

—Vine a estudiar, supe que aquí esta una de las mejores universidades con la carrera de administración… — menciono con una suave sonrisa — como no vendimos la casa donde vivíamos antes, pensé en que podría usarla ahora, antes que se llene más de polvo y telarañas

— ¡Oh! Ya veo, entonces seremos nuevamente vecinos

Red asintió sonriéndole a la chica, de cierta manera le agradaba la idea de volver a aquellos viejos tiempos.

—No… ¡No puede ser! — Escucharon desde la escalera — ¡Eres Red-kun!

El tío de Yellow bajo las escaleras y saludo al chico con gran entusiasmo.

—Vaya que has crecido bastante — rio un poco el hombre — De seguro ninguno de los dos se acuerda, pero cuando la abuela venia de visita y los veía a los dos jugando en el cuarto de Yellow ella decía: "Es increíble que esa niña, pueda meter hombres a su habitación, a mi ni siquiera me dejaban estar a solas con mi esposo" — esto último lo dijo con voz de una anciana, Red rio algo nervioso y Yellow estaba algo enrojecida.

— ¡Basta tío! — le dijo con un puchero en los labios

—Ok, ok… lo siento… ahora por que bajaba… ¡Ah, sí! — Exclamo — Vine para preguntarte… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿No tenias clase?

Yellow se quedo procesando por un minuto las palabras de su tío, miro su reloj de pulsera y dio un pequeño grito. Ya no llegaba a la primera clase, con algo de suerte llegaría a la segunda.

—Hoy no es mi día… — dijo deprimida la rubia

—Si quieres te llevo — le dijo con tranquilidad Red

Un alentador brillo apareció en el rostro de Yellow.

—Tengo mi auto estacionado en frente de mi casa —menciono — claro si a tu tío no le incomoda que te lleve

—No para nada — hablo el hombre — solo tengan cuidado

La rubia cogió su bolso, lista para seguir a Red, pero este le dijo que le esperara, que el vendría a buscarla. Ella espero en la puerta unos cuantos segundos, para que luego un Sedan Subaru de color rojo se estacionara en frente de su casa. Ella estaba algo nerviosa, habían sido pocas las veces en que viajaba en auto conducido por uno de sus amigos, Gold le había ofrecido llevarla en su moto, con su casco respectivo, pero siempre se acobardaba y Green, bueno el chico tenia síndrome de meteoro y la única que soportaba aquella velocidad era Blue.

— ¿Lista?

Ella asintió y se subió al carro.

—w—

No debía negarlo estaba demasiado nerviosa, se sentía como cuando entraba a su primer día de escuela… pero de primer grado. Veía a varios chicos entrando y saliendo del instituto. Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su bolso. Red lo noto, el solo rio por lo bajo y saco un chocolate de su bolsillo.

—Recuerdo que siempre te ponías nerviosa al entrar a la escuela, al parecer esta vez no va a ser la excepción… — le dijo mientras le daba el chocolate

—Gracias

Desde que empezaron a ir al colegio juntos, ella siempre había sido un mar de nervios, sus piernas siempre se congelaban y ella sujetaba con fuerza su mochila. A pesar que su tío le insistía en entrar, ella no podía, tenía demasiado miedo. Hasta que Red llegaba acompañado de su madre, el solo le tomaba de la mano, le daba un chocolate y le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Esas palabras eran las que siempre le hacían seguir adelante, porque sabía que su amigo estaría ahí apoyándola y siempre sonriéndole así como dándole ánimos en todo. Aunque ahora era un poco diferente, su cuerpo ya se había tranquilizado, ya podía salir con tranquilidad y sonreír como siempre lo hacía, pero había un pequeño problema.

— ¿No es suficiente con uno? — le dijo el

— ¡Ah, no! Es que…

Red se preocupo un poco por su amiga, el sonrió y acaricio su cabeza, despeinando un poco sus cabellos.

— ¿Qué te parece si después de tus clases vamos a comer algo? — Le menciono — yo aun no comienzo clases, así que tengo tiempo… podemos ponernos al día

Ella le sonríe con dulzura y sale del auto, antes de entrar al instituto, ella se voltea y se despide con la mano de Red, el también hace el mismo movimiento y ella ingresa a su lugar de estudio.

—w—

Para su buena suerte, cuando llego a su salón aun no había comenzado, se sentó en la primera computadora que encontró desocupada, a pesar que ya había comido el chocolate que su viejo amigo le había dado, aun estaba nerviosa. Prendió el computador y reviso su correo, era lo más que podía hacer, hasta que el profesor llegara. Un suave sonido llamo su atención, miro al suelo y el lapicero de la persona que se había caído estaba muy cerca de sus zapatos, ella un poco más tranquila, lo recogió.

—Tu lapicero — dijo extendiendo su mano

La chica la miro y Yellow noto sus grandes ojos café y su lindo cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue cuando sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

— ¡Mi nombre es Soul! — Grito sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes del aula — ¡Tengo 17 años, nací en Unova, mis medidas son…

—¡Uoh! — Exclamo Yellow, al notar como unos chicos miraban extraño a la chica — Demasiada información

—Ah… lo siento… estoy algo nerviosa…

Yellow le sonrió y le volvió a extender el lapicero.

—Mi nombre es Yellow, es un gusto conocerte, Soul

El profesor entro, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas, pero la castaña le paso una pequeña notita, en donde le decía que ni bien terminaba la clase hablarían con mayor tranquilidad.

—w—

—Oh… así que no eres de aquí

Soul comía un sándwich y al tener la comida en la boca no podía hablar, por lo que solo le limito a asentir.

—Nací en Tesselia, vine aquí escapando del divorcio de mis padres — le confeso — paraban discutiendo con quien de los dos me quedaría, es difícil elegir entre dos padres… lo bueno es que Crys-chan me dijo que me podía quedar hasta cuando quiera

El nombre la sorprendió de inmediato, solo debía ser una coincidencia de la vida, si eso debía ser, pero de todas maneras pregunto.

—Eh… Tu prima, Crys, ¿Tiene el cabello azul, atado en dos coletas y estudia química?

Soul asintió otra vez. El mundo es pequeño pensó la rubia.

—¿La conoces? — pregunto

—Uhm… si

—Ella está algo triste… su novio la dejo… ¡Ya se! Tal vez tú puedas levantarle el ánimo

Yellow la miro sorprendida, no podía verle a la cara a Crys, ya que ella era la razón por la cual Gold había terminado con ella. No podía evitarlo se sentía realmente mal, se podría decir que le estaba robando el novio, aunque esa no era su intención, ¡Ni siquiera fue su intención!

—¿Y bien?

—Ah… yo…

—¡Yellow!

Salvada.

—¡Red!

El nombrado se acerco a Yellow y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en su cabeza. Soul miro algo asombrada a ese afecto, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, nunca había visto una escena tierna tan de cerca, se sentía fuera de lugar pero tenía esa rara sensación de estar viendo una escena que solo aparecería en una escena de telenovela.

—¿Uh? — dijo al ver a Soul al lado de su amiga — ¿No me vas a presentar?

—¡Ah! Soul, él es Red —dijo — Red, Soul.

—¡M-Mucho gusto! — Grito Soul haciendo una pequeña reverencia — Etto… ustedes son…

Yellow de inmediato se percato de la rara impresión que habían dado los dos.

—¡Somos muy amigos de la infancia!

Red rio.

—Siempre actuabas así cuando éramos niños, me alegro que no hayas cambiado nada.

Oh diablos, ahora se sentía avergonzada, poco seria si solo fueran en frente de su amigo, pero también estaba su nueva amiga… y ahora que lo recordaba… ¡La oración que había dicho no tenía mucho sentido! Sus mejillas ardieron aun con mayor fuerza.

—Estábamos a punto de almorzar — dijo Red — ¿Nos acompañas?

—Uhm… lo siento mucho, pero tengo solo una hora de descanso… ¿Podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión?

—Claro, vamos Yellow

Ella asintió y siguió a su compañero, claro no sin antes de despedirse de su amiga. Red por educación, le abrió la puerta del copiloto, Yellow dejo su mochila atrás y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, pero su celular comenzó a sonar, en su momento pensó que era Gold, pero recordó que le había puesto un tono diferente al de los demás. Se trataba de un mensaje de Soul.

_"Me debes una por ayudarte a tener una cita con Red-san :9"_

Sus ojos se concentraron en la palabra _cita_ y no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, ya que si lo pensaba bien, aquella salida de amigos parecía una cita.

—¿Sucede algo? — dijo Red al entrar al auto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

—¡No!

Genial, volvía a actuar extraño.

—En serio, es genial que no hayas cambiado

Esa suave sonrisa fue lo único que necesito par que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, no quería que la viera en ese estado, por lo que trato de ocultar su cara con su flequillo.

—w—

—¡Esa no me la esperaba! — Grito Red — ¡Green y Blue están juntos! Recuerdo que se peleaban a cada rato en primaria…

—Lo siguen haciendo, claro también agregan otras cosas… — dijo algo apenada Yellow

—¿Eh?

—¡Nada!

Habían parado a comer en un local de comida rápida, cada uno se había comprado una hamburguesa y una porción de papas.

—¿Cómo lo tomo Silver?

—En un principio estaba algo fastidiado, pero al final lo supero, me dijo que lo importante era la felicidad de su amiga…

Red se la quedó mirando, ahora entendía a lo que se había fijado Gold y también probablemente Silver. La rubia emanaba un aura de tranquilidad y calidez que atraía a cualquiera.

—Ese es tu problema

Yellow se detuvo de morder su hamburguesa para mirarlo.

—Eres demasiado amable e inocente, eso a cualquier hombre atrae, ya que de cierta manera tú eres la mujer perfecta

Y ahí está, nuevamente su cara enrojecida, pensó que había superado esa etapa en la que se sonrojaba y decía "lo siento" a cada momento. Solo la llegada de aquel chico la había transformado, no le desagradaba, le sorprendía.

El celular de Red sonó, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes y rompiendo el ambiente, el chico saco su teléfono y se levanto.

—Disculpa es importante

Yellow asintió y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa, aunque algo más despacio. Veía a su amigo desde lo lejos, sonreía a cada momento y se rascaba la cabeza constantemente. Minutos después regreso con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Lo siento, era mi novia

Oh, su novia, ahora comprendía porque tan feliz en la llamada. Yellow casi se atraganta con la comida por la tremenda sorpresa. Golpeaba su pecho para tratar que la hamburguesa pasara, Red preocupado por su amiga, le paso su bebida. Ella la toma y respiro con tranquilidad

—_Un beso indirecto_ — pensó ella al devolverle su bebida

—¿Mejor?

—Si… lo siento… no esperaba eso… que tuvieras… ehm… pareja

¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir "novia"?

—Sí, creo que debí decírtelo… — dijo frotándose su cabello — Se llama Misty, somos novios desde hace mas de 9 meses

—Ya veo…

—Vendrá también a una de las universidades de Johto y por un tiempo vivirá conmigo

Gracias a dios no estaba comiendo, porque de seguro volvería a atragantarse. Red noto la incertidumbre de la chica, por lo que de inmediato se rio.

—Solo será hasta que encuentre un departamento donde vivir

Yellow comenzó a jugar con su cabello, odiaba lo fácil que era leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Terminaste?

La rubia asintió.

—En ese caso, debemos irnos… de seguro tienes tarea y no quiero retrasarte mas

Red se paro, al igual que Yellow y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento donde había dejado el chico su auto, para luego llevarla a su casa.

—w—

—Si necesitas ayuda con la limpieza no dudes en pedir mi ayuda

Él le sonrió y se despidió con su mano.

—Si mañana quieres que te lleve me avisas

Sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse algo rojizas y solo asintió con una suave sonrisa. Vio el auto de Red marcharse y de inmediato entro a su casa. Su tío estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico, vio a su sobrina entrar y paro su lectura.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clase?

—Ah… bien… creo que ya tengo una amiga

—¿Red te dio un dulce como de costumbre?

El rostro de Yellow cambio radicalmente y su tío rio.

—Por lo que veo, al parecer si…

—Mooo, podrías dejar de molestarme de esa manera — le dijo en un puchero — cuando era niña también hacías ese tipo de comentarios

—Es inevitable, de niña hacías esas expresiones graciosas cuando alguien tocaba el tema de Red y al parecer lo sigues haciendo

Inflo sus mejillas poniéndolas de un color rojizo, mientras que su tío seguía riéndose. Fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua, desde ahí aun escuchaba la risa de su familiar.

—Recuerdo que en jardín de niños decías que Red era tu esposo

Al escuchar esas palabras escupió toda el agua.

—¡No vayas a decir ese tipo de comentarios en frente de Red!

—¿Eh? — se sorprendió su tío ante el repentino grito de su sobrina

—El… el tiene novia…

—O-oh… — dijo algo desanimado — pero… eso no significa que no tengas oportunidad — le dijo en tono pícaro

—¡Ah, me canse de ti! — Grito sonrojada Yellow — Me voy a mi cuarto

Yellow subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, desde ahí podía escuchar la escandalosa risa de su tío. Suspiro y se tiro sobre su cama, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, pero su estomago se revolvía al recordar la llamada que su amigo había recibido.

—_Yo fui tu primer beso _— recordó

Su rostro volvió a colorearse de un tono rojizo, se sentó y miro la jaula de su hámster, necesitaba distraerse.

—Ven Chuchu — dijo cuando abrió la jaula de su mascota

El hámster salió de su guarida y se subió a la mano de su dueña.

—Me vas a tener que ayudar a buscar un par de respuestas

El hámster giro su cabeza y miro curiosa a su dueña, se subió a su hombro y vio que se dirigía al armario.

—Debe estar por aquí… tonto diario

Yellow buscaba en los cajones de su armario, uno a uno con el más mínimo detalle. Si mal no recordaba había metido varios de sus diarios en una caja. Ya que cada vez que lo encontraba y le daba una releída a la primera página su rostro se sonrojaba por las tonterías que escribía, las locuras de su infancia.

—No está aquí… — dijo resignada — Tal vez lo queme en el muñeco de año nuevo…

Yellow miro el desastre que había hecho, lo mejor sería que ordenara antes que su tío entrara y la regañara.

—Aunque quizá…

La rubia miro hacia el techo y tembló un poco.

—No creo que este ahí…

Debía ser valiente, ¿Qué podía haber ahí?

_Un mapache que te rasguñara hasta morir o un murciélago que te chupara toda la sangre._

Movió su cabeza, para quitarse todos esos pensamientos, guardo a su hámster en su jaula y de pasada acaricio su cabeza.

—Estarás a salvo aquí

Debía ser valiente, salió de su habitación y abrió una puerta del techo. Debía enfrentar su mayor temor. El ático.

* * *

**Fecha: 18 de diciembre de 2012**

_Me demore mas de lo que esperaba... perdon pero recien me desocupo y reviso este capitulo, me costo lo mio, pero lo hice con toda mi fuerza aun siendo mas de medianoche y tengo algo de sueño._

_ Disculpenme si se me sale el fangirl... pero ya deben estar informados de la nueva temporada de Pokemon Best whises episode N... por favor diganme que no fui la unica que grito como loca al ver a N xD_

_Ahora si su servidora se despide, claro primero me encargo de responder sus hermosos reviews._

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

_**Red20: **¡Me alegro que te gustara! El cambio de parejas sera algo... momentaneo... sabes que soy YellowxRed 4ever. No es que Gold tenga el papel de malo, sino... mejor que sea sorpresa, si no te dire la trama xD, en un principio pense en Green... pero su personalidad no va. Las parejas que he elegido si bien son importantes, no se hara mucho con ellas, son solo para agregar mas dulce a la limonada. Ya que el fic es completamente un RedxYellow. Ya no hay de que preocuparse! La inspiracion regreso a mi, claro tengo mis problemas para escribir, pero ahora son menores, hace un tiempo tuve un bloqueo total que no pensaba en nada, ahora si ya estoy mejor y se que podre seguir con mis historias. Gracias por tu ayuda :D_

_**jessabeth astrid: **Me alegra que te gustara :D Espero este tambien sea de tu gusto!_

_**Misaki: **Nosotras sabemos que un tercio del mundo gusta de Yellow por lo inocente y linda que es xD, Es hora que salgan a flote esos instintos x3, si bien en el manga no aparece es porque esta Red que la cela mucho x3, pero aqui el no esta, al menos en un largo tiempooo._

_**Chimyku99: **Perdon la demora, espero este tambien sea de tu agrado. Cuidate mucho!_


	3. Emociones Rasgadas

**...**

**First Kiss, First Lover**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Emociones Rasgadas**

* * *

Miro la escalera que iba hacia el ático, desde niña siempre le había sido aterrador dormir cerca de la puerta que te llevaba hacia allá, le daba cierto escalofrió, cuando pasaba debajo de ahí, sentía que alguien le miraba. Lo mejor sería que dejara de ver tantas películas de terror con Blue, subió la primera grada y la madera bajo ella crujió, su cuerpo se escarpelo y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

Un siguiente escalón y nuevamente la madera crujió, era demasiado aterrador.

—¡Ugh…! Y-Yo… ¡Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo! — Grito — No le veo el caso de ver mi diario por algo que no viene al caso… el tiene pareja… solo soy la hermana menor… su amiga de la infancia…

Bajo los dos escalones y volvió a cerrar la compuerta, entro a su habitación y ordeno todo el lugar, su hámster la veía intrigada, pero solo se quedo quieto esperando a que su dueño le hiciera cariño.

—Sabes algo Chuchu, la llegada de Red me ha afectado bastante… estoy volviendo a actuar como la niña enamoradiza que era… odio eso…

Se soltó el cabello y se hecho en su cama boca arriba, coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos, esperando tener algo de sueño, podía trabajar luego en sus tareas. Quería que su mente y corazón se tranquilizaran para pensar con mayor claridad las cosas.

—¡Yellow!

Pero al parecer su descanso y tranquilidad no llegarían.

Ella abrió su puerta y respondió al llamado de su tío.

—Teléfono

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y corrió escaleras abajo para contestar la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—Soy Silver…

—¡Oh, Silver! ¿Qué tal?

—Bien… gracias… — dijo y hubo un silencio después — Ah… disculpa que sea algo directo, pero Crys me pidió que te llamara… quiere hablar contigo…

Esta vez el silencio vino de la rubia, Silver de inmediato lo noto.

—¡Claro! No es necesario que vengas, si no quieres…

—No… aunque quiera huir, debo enfrentarme a lo que se me avecine…

—Yellow…

Ella rio como normalmente lo hace.

—Estaré en media hora en casa de Crys

—De acuerdo, le avisare

Cuando termino la llamada, dio otro suspiro, la vida si podía arruinarse en un par de días.

—w—

Había terminado de arreglarse en 5 minutos, 15 minutos en llegar a casa de su amiga y ahora estaba desde hace 5 minutos mirando el timbre. ¿Si tenía miedo? No, era más vergüenza al no responder ninguna pregunta que le haría su amiga.

Para su sorpresa, una 4x4 negra se detuvo al frente de su casa, de ella se bajo un pelirrojo.

—¡Yellow! — Dijo cuando la vio — ¿Recién llegas?

—Ah… si…

—Fue un golpe de suerte entonces

—Ehm… ese carro…

—Papa me lo presto, aunque claro dijo que si le hacia un rasguño me dejaría sin herencia

Yellow rio.

La puerta contraria se abrió y cerró de inmediato, eso llamo la atención de la rubia quien al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar abrir su boca por la sorpresa.

—Ah… Te presento a Soul es la…

—¡Yellow! — grito

—¡Soul!

La castaña corrió hacia la rubia y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Estudiamos en la misma academia — dijo Soul

—Llevamos unos cuantos cursos juntas — la siguió Yellow

—El mundo es chico… — comento el pelirrojo

—¡Oh, cierto! — Dijo Yellow separándose de la muchacha — ¿Qué hacías con Soul?

—No lo malentiendas… como Crys está algo… mal… me pidió que cuidara a Soul, como no conoce muy bien la ciudad, la llevo a la academia y a otros lugares

—Silver-kun ha sido muy atento conmigo y se lo agradezco mucho — dijo mientras abrazaba su brazo.

—Tampoco te pongas tan melosa…

Soul rio traviesa. Silver suspiro y miro a Yellow.

—¿Entramos?

La rubia se tenso, pero al final termino asintiendo.

—w—

La madre de Crys no estaba, por lo que Silver había abierto la puerta con una llave extra que le había dado la peliazul. Soul dejo su maleta en una silla y fue piso arriba.

—¡Llegue Crysti! — Grito emocionada — ¡Traje a una amiga a casa!

Yellow mostro una mueca de dolor, que Silver noto y trato de tranquilizarla poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

—Todo estará bien — dijo confortándola

Con un nudo en la garganta, Yellow subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de su amiga.

—¡Oh, Yellow!

Ella le saludo con la mano

—Es la amiga de que te hablaba, me dijo que se conocían así que quise sorprenderte

—¡Me hubieras dicho desde un principio! — La renegó — Yellow no tenía que ver mi cuarto hecho un desastre

—No te preocupes por eso…

Crys le sonrió.

—Iré a traer algo de jugo… ¿Algún sabor en especial Yellow?

—No, cualquiera estará bien

Soul se fue y bajo las escaleras. La habitación quedo en silencio, la rubia miro con detenimiento a su amiga y noto las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Crys rio sorprendiendo a la rubia.

—Me veo horrible, de seguro… realmente no es que me sienta así… mi actitud es la misma, pero mi corazón duele… y mucho…

—Yo…

—Te llame para saber la razón por lo que lo hizo… pero sé que solo seria utilizarte y no quiero… tu eres mi amiga… aun si mi curiosidad es grande… sé que cuando sea el momento el me lo explicara…

—No… no deberías esperarlo… ¡El ya te ha hecho lo mismo!... lo mejor sería olvidarlo

—Olvidar… es fácil decirlo… pero mi corazón… je… aun le pertenece… ¡Ahh! Sabía que esto me traería problemas… enamorarme de un don Juan… je…

Crys decía todo con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—Una persona puede cambiar… no de un día para el otro, es con el tiempo, esos cambios son cuando uno madura… Gold… aun es un niño jugando con el amor… lo que Gold necesita es… que alguien le enseñe que es amar…

—w—

Silver estaba en la habitación de Crys observándola tomando su jugo de naranja. Desde hace una hora, Yellow ya se habia ido y Soul estaba en su habitación terminando de hacer unos bocetos que habia hecho en su clase de dibujo.

—¿No se lo dijiste? — le dijo

—No quiero que tenga más dolores de cabeza… todos quienes la conozcan saben que ella no es del tipo de persona que roba parejas o que coquetee… ella tampoco conoce el sentimiento de amor, pero veo que tiene alguien

—¿Qué?... ¿Cómo…?

—Intuición femenina, mi amigo… Yellow pasara por muchas cosas y yo no puedo estar más deprimida, tengo que apoyarla en lo que pueda… debemos…

Silver suspiro.

—Vayamos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, Soul ha querido ir ahí desde hace un buen tiempo…

—De acuerdo — le dijo con una sonrisa — Déjame cambiarme y vamos de una vez por todas

—w—

Red toco el timbre de la casa de Yellow, nadie abría, vio su reloj y era un poco más de las 6. Volvió a tocar y la puerta se abrió mostrando a su tío algo somnoliento.

—Lo siento Red… estaba durmiendo…

—No discúlpeme a mí, no es hora de que venga… es solo que necesito hablar con Yellow…

—Oh bueno, ella vino de la casa de Crys y volvió a salir… — comento rascándose la barbilla — Si mis ojos no me engañan, es la que está sentada en la banca en el medio del parque…

El pelinegro volteo un poco la cabeza y vio que ella estaba en el parque.

—Te digo que cuando esta con algún problema siempre se sienta en ese lugar…

—Ya veo…

—En momentos así, prefiero no meterme, no soy bueno con los consejos y menos si se tratan de chicas

Red rio y agradeció por la información, para luego caminar hacia donde estaba su amiga.

—Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yellow alzo la mirada y vio a su amigo que le sonreía con suavidad.

—¿Por qué… Por qué siempre que tengo un problema tienes que ser tú al que vea…?

Red se sentó aun lado de la banca y puso su mano bajo su barbilla.

—Tal vez… tus problemas me atraen… — le dijo — Puede que tenga algún poder telequinetico que me diga cuando estás en problemas

Yellow aguanto una risa.

—¡Yey, te hice reír!

Ella le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

—Me encontré con Crys, la ex de Gold… me dio a entender que aun tiene sentimientos hacia él y que vivirá con ellos hasta superarlos…

—Es fuerte, podrá seguir adelante

—Me siento algo culpable por… ¿Robarle su novio?

—Hey — dijo llamando su atención — ¿Tu coqueteabas con él?

Yellow negó con la cabeza.

—¿Fuiste tú quien lo incentivo a que terminara con su pareja?

Ella volvió a negarlo.

—Y finalmente, ¿Fuiste tú quien lo beso?

—No

—Entonces, levántate y sigue de frente, ponte frente a Gold y dile con tus grandes ojos ámbares que no sientes nada por él, que lo quieres como amigo

—¡Eso hare! — grito emocionada

Red rio y acaricio la cabeza de Yellow.

—Esa es la Yellow que conozco, siempre con una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió por la caricia y luego agacho la cabeza con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas. Por impulso, ella abrazo a Red, este último se sorprendió un poco, pero luego también abrazo a la chica. Su largo y suelto cabello le hacía algo de cosquillas en la mano.

—w—

Gold había escuchado todo, se había ocultado detrás de un árbol cuando vio a Red acercase a Yellow. No quería que hubiese alguna pelea entre él y Red, no era que lo odiara, si no que tenía cierto fastidio hacia él. Por ser el primer amor de su amiga… y también su primer beso. El sabía todos los detalles, porque había leído el diario de su amiga, pero al parecer ella no lo recordaba, ventaja que él tenía.

Sabía desde el momento en que se declaro que había puesto una estaca en su amistad que no podría sacar con facilidad. Pero lo había hecho, porque sus sentimientos por ella eran mucho más fuertes. Aunque le dolía también el haber dejado a Crys.

Lucharía por Yellow aun si eso le costara una gran temporada de su tiempo.

—w—

—Solo debo guardar esta caja y podremos ir a tu academia…

—En serio… no debes… puedo ir sola…

—No te preocupes, puedo llevarte los martes, miércoles y viernes a partir de la próxima semana… — le dijo poniendo una caja sobre otra — recuerda que mi universidad está cerca…

—Insisto… se cuidarme sola…

Red volvió a frotar la cabeza de Yellow y ella solo se limito a hacer un suave puchero.

—¡Vamos!

Red le abrió la puerta de su casa y ella salió, seguida de él. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y camino hacia su auto que estaba estacionado frente a su casa. Cuando Red sintió que unas manos se situaron sobre sus ojos.

_—¿Quién soy?_

* * *

**Fecha: 31 de enero de 2013**

_Que hermoso es... ya se acabo un mes del 2013... con solo saber eso me doy cuenta lo mucho que tengo que hacer este año y lo poco que he hecho..._

_En fin, ya salida de la clinica y ya con una gran recuperacion vengo a actualizar esta historia, que me ha atrapado. Si el tiempo quiere la proxima semana pondre Eterna Oscuridad, Eterna Luz. El 1 de marzo doy mi examen de admision a la universidad, voy a por la carrera de Traduccion e Interpretacion, como ya a finales de febrero termino mi carrera de Diseño Digital, es hora de estudiar otra cosa. Por lo que es probable que en febrero no sepan nada de mi._

_Ahora si se me cuidan mucho y nada de travesuras!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

**Red'n'Yellow: **_Siempre he pensado que una relacion se forma con cuidado, como un juego de ajedrez. Es por eso que por el momento, aun no puedo mover la pieza principal. Antes de publicar este fic, tenia pensado poner un OC en el papel de Gold, pero no quise arriesgarme, tengo mala suerte siempre que invento a un OC y Gold por su personalidad era el mejor indicado. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que ellos se vieron, tenia que poner unas cuantas sorpresas por el tiempo que no se vieron. Si te soy sincera, la carrera me inspire un poco en ti, espero no te moleste y lo del auto... tenia que ponerlo, si Gold tiene una motocicleta, ¿Por que Red no un auto? El diario pasara a segundo plano, por el momento. El diario de una chica esconde varios secretos y misterios que poco a poco se iran revelando. Si te mostrara mi diario, me moriria de la verguenza, no porque cuente mis secretos, si no que escribia sobre el chico que me gustaba o me gusta... que realmente cuando lo releo, digo que fui algo tonta al escribir esas cosas, pero... ¿Quien no lo ha hecho? Gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho_

**ZomiBunny: **_Misty es una pieza clave, es quien evitara que la relacion de Red y Yellow se desarrolle, como en cualquier fic, ella siempre es el primer obstaculo que nuestros protas deben enfrentar, ya que como dicen Misty es la rival en el amor de Yellow. Gracias por leer y cuidate mucho!_

**Sapphy: **_Me alegro que te gusten mucho mis fics :D, mi intencion es esa que te roben una sonrisa. Misty es un personaje de facil odio... creo que tambien por como la desarrollaron, teniendo varias citas con chicos y demas, para mi Misty es de Ash y Red de Yellow. El SoulSilvershipping es una de mis parejas favoritas y en casi todos mis fics trato de ponerlos, podriamos decir que fue debido a esta pareja a que volvi a leer los mangas y jugar los juegos. Gracias por tus reviews, me hicieron sacar una gran sonrisa, cuidate mucho y espero te guste este capitulo._

**Hyowoot: **_El anime de Pokemon ha perdido su encanto, espero que con la llegada de N cambie algo. Ahora estoy esperando a que los caps aparescan con sub español, porque no creo esperar hasta el 2014 para verlos. Me alegra que te guste la manera como escribo, pero todo se lo debo a el tiempo que llevo haciendolo y claro a ustedes, mis lectores. Porque son los que me animan a seguir mejorando cada dia. Gracias por leer y tu review, espero te guste tambien este capi._

**Natsuki Evans: **_Mientras mas fan haya de esta pareja, es mejor, porque asi damos a conocer mas el manga. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero este capi tambien sea de tu agrado, cuidate!_

**Guest: **_Escribir es una de mis mayores pasiones, pero eso lleva practica y tiempo. Estoy segura que si practicas, de seguro podras escribir mejor que yo. Que bueno que te guste esta historia y espero este capi haya sido de tu gusto. Cuidate mucho._

**Alvaro: **_Siento mucho si me demore, tenia planeado actualizar este primero antes de Es momento de amar, pero no estaba muy convencida de este capi, cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review._

**Sakura Touko: **_N es la razon por la que jugue pokemon Black... y sinceramente me enamore de él en los juegos(ojo juegos, no me gusta el N del manga... lo ponen tan malo xD) Por N-chan escribire mas historias y sacare las mejores notas. Cuidate mucho!_


End file.
